Bryce Vaith
Bryce Vaith is the current Lord of Vaith. Biography Youth Born in the spring of 365AC to lord Galadon and his lady wife Arwyn Vaith (nee Drinkwater) the first born son. He came screaming into the world like on in a battlefield ,the midwife had said . But grew strong and soon had learned the manners of the court life,all the normal training in courtly things. But one day in 372, while tussling with his father near the halls wall the pair stumbled on a strange passage that soon, led them into the inner working of the hall his father ,placed sentries in the passage and had the entrance covered so this could not be repeated. It was then, the lord told the spymaster Cley that the young heir, was to be trained in reconnessince and with in several days his missions into town, he had overheard plans of thieves looting the storehouse and several shops. Taking this note, he relayed this to both the spymaster and his father ,plans were placed and thieves caught. Hence he had began training in that next moon. At ten he had shone promise in other fields of the spymaster as well his take to merciful lordship . Training the Heir In 372 with his lordly lessons ,there was proper methods of spy work ,that would prove very use fall later in his life.He had excelled in his snooping ,on his elder sisters and their suitors,much to their dismay, even the lord's stables found his more tidbits of gosip and learned ,of all the comings of advisors and important visitors to his father's land ,sooner than his father had. By ten and four he had mastered all of the lessons and was adept in many of the ways of espionage,his training in pole arms at the hand of the house master at arms Ser Vardis had taken a much longer route.He was trained in polearm ,mainly the dornish spear,but also hidden ones in case of personal attack.But by ten and eight that too had been mastered. Reconnessince in Battle The battle of Tor was almost at a standstill ,enemy's side were advancing.Move was made,to find the strength of their enemy's forces a small group was chosen, amongst them was the heir knowing if caught ment his own son's death. Then young lord took only 5 other young men trained in the arts of silent movement ,found the count and another way into the enemies rank and file to dispose of their,enemy's rations and by that act forcing them to abort their mission by mysterious ways,thus helping to win the war. First strike in Battle As he had horned his skill ,the polearm had proven once again had been the best way to dispatch the enemy.By being able to fight two at once killing both , the young lord was able to follow his liege lord and help over take the enemy in the battle of Tor. Timeline * 363 AC a daughter was born to lord Galadon and his lady wife Arwyn Vaith (nee Drinkwater) * 364AC daughter again was welcomed * 365 AC heir to vaith was born to lord Galadon and his lady wife Arwyn Vaith (nee Drinkwater) * 372AC begins training in polearms and espionage * several more sons and daughters are received. * 381 battle for tor :young lord Bryce took only 5 other young men trained in the arts of silent movement ,found the count and another way into the enemies rank and file to dispose of their,enemy's rations and by that act forcing them to abort their mission by mysterious ways,thus helping to win the war. * 385 due to the slow healing wound taken in watergarden his ageing father Galadon was forced to give bryce vaith at the maester Colver's heated request. lord Galadon had taken a wound on top of the wound he took in the batter of the hand although that first wound had healed this new open wound served to inflame the old weakened muscles. If not taken care of it, would fester and his father's sword arm become useless. Family Tree Supporting Characters * maester Colver medic * spymaster Cley Executioner * scion Meryn Sands warrior * scion Arwood Storm warrior * scion Aron vaith tourney knight Category:House Vaith Category:Dornish